


Put A Ring On It

by orphan_account



Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas fic, Fluff, M/M, it counts bc I wrote it on Christmas, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21970039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Two-Bit gets a gift for his boyfriend.
Relationships: Darrel Curtis/Two-Bit Mathews
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	Put A Ring On It

“And there’s one last thing under the tree for you!” Two-Bit announced to his boyfriend. Darry sat on the couch while Two-Bit sat beside the small decorated tree.

They were wearing their matching plaid pajama pants. Darry didn’t have a shirt on and Two-But just had an undershirt.

Two-Bit brought the last present to Darry and sat on the couch beside him. It was small and wrapped in coloured-in newspaper. His hands went sweaty as he handed it off.

Darry picked the box up and carefully peeled back the paper. He slid the black velvet box from out of the wrapping.

“You’re an idiot.” Darry murmured as he stared at the box. “You stole this, didn’t you?”

“Nope,” Two-Bit grinned as he pulled the receipt from his pajama-pants pocket. “Open it, babe.”

Darry carefully opened the lid. “This is way too expensive, baby. I could settle for just the papers-“

“But you don’t want that, do you?”

Darry sighed at the gorgeous ring in defeat. “I don’t.”

Two-Bit looked at the velvet box. Inside was a cushion with a gold band on it. There was a single diamond set in the top. It was beautiful even if it wasn’t much. He had the image engraved in his mind since he first saw it. He knew it was all he could afford, but it was perfect.

“Love, I don’t want the ring. I can’t- we can’t afford this. You shouldn’t’ve bought it,” Darry bit the inside of his cheek. “We can’t even get married. It’s illegal.”

“I’ll be in the dress, then. I’ll grow my hair out long and I’ll wear a veil. I’ll find someone to officiate!” Two-Bit pressed the box into Darry’s hands.

Darry pushed it back. “I’m not accepting this gift, darling. It’s too much.”

“Is it, Mr Mathews?” Two-Bit took the ring out of the box and slipped it on Darry’s finger. It fit like a glove.

“ _No_.” Darry insisted as he grabbed the ring. As soon as Darry’s fingers touched the band, Two-Bit wrapped his arms around Darry’s neck and kissed him. Darry didn’t kiss back and Two-Bit felt a knot in his stomach.

What if he wanted to break up? He had pulled stunts like this before and Darry always got mad.

His worries vanished as soon as he felt Darry press their foreheads together and tears dropped onto his cheeks.

“Oh baby, don’t cry,” Two-Bit whispered. He peppered Darry’s cheeks with kisses. “We’re gonna make it. We’re gonna have the best wedding in Tulsa. And if worst comes to worst, I’ll dress in drag so we can have a ceremony.”

Darry started to shake slightly and the worries came back. “Darry?”

“We’re gonna get married,” Darry whispered. “We’re gonna get married, Mr Curtis.”  
And Darry kissed him back.


End file.
